The mystery of you
by sailorangelmoon1
Summary: Angel just wanted to be normal but her fate want let such a thing be. Can Kakashi and Yamato keep her safe and can she save everyone before it to late? this is an Kakashi ,Yamato and OC story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly outside of the leaf village a girl laid quietly sleeping.

She shout up sweating holding her forehead "that dream again" she mumble to herself. She got out of her bed and walk to the balcony outside of her place. She sighed "what could it mean?"

Then as she was looking out side she saw someone on the roof across from her place. It was a boy the girl breathe out "Kakashi?" She watch him for a long time he look like he was thinking about something. Now that she thought about it she never really talk to him. He always seem so distant but she since there was something else there too.

Then she sneezed "oh shoot" Kakashi heard her and was gone. She sigh when he was gone she walk back inside "he thinks I was spying on him." She went back to her bed and laid back down and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

~the next day~

She walk to her job she work everywhere in the village in order to pay her bill and other stuff. Everyone know her in the village she was a hard worker. And well since she could not become a ninja like some of the other kids. The village Hokage said she was to weak so she help the village with volunteer work. She sigh and walk in to the café where she was waitress there. "Angel!" she turn around to see her best friend Rin.

Rin went and hug her "ahh hi" said Angel smile at her and huging her back. Minato was behind Rin "hello Angel working hard like always I see" he said to her. She smile to him then she quickly was look around them Rin notices these. "Angel what wrong?" she asked her "IS ,IS he here yet?"

Rin raise her eyebrow at her then she know who Kakashi. She did not mean Obito even she like everyone and got alone great with them. "Who ant here yet?" she turn around to see Obito. He notices Kakashi is not there yet "WOW Kakashi ant here yet" said Rin.

Then out of no where came another voice "what do you mean? am not here yet am right here." Angel turn around and look at him and was waiting for him to say something for spying on him last night. But nothing came up "come on sensei we will be late for the mission."

He walk by Angel Rin said "Kakashi you can say hi to Angel can't you?" He glared at her Angel wait for the shouting or something but nothing came he just look at her. She look at him her heart was pounding "hi" he said "now lets go" he turn and lend the others out of the door of the café. Minato nodded "alright lets go team bye Angel take a break today ok" "yes sir!" she said. "See ya" said Obito Angel said "Rin!" "hhmm please be careful" Angel said to her "yeah" she said to her leaving her friend behind.

~ A few days later~

Angel race to the gate Rin was coming back today she was so happy. She made them a lunch Angel waited then she saw them she got so happy. Rin and team seven was the people to find her. Angel was found in the woods you see she has no memories of who she is or if she has family or anything. So they brought her back to the village Kakashi carried her and she never got a chance to every thank him.

He was hard to talk to but Rin told her his not that bad. She know Rin like him and Obito like her it confess her. Rin went and ran to her "Angel!" she smile at them "welcome back you guys" she said waving to them happily. Minato saw the lunch "how nice of you to make lunch for us, but I have to do my report." He said.

" I bring it by your place later sir" said Angel. He smile at her "thank you" and in a flash he was gone. "All thank you Angel am starving" said Obito. Kakashi started to walk by them and go home. Till Rin grab his arm "come on Kakashi Angel work really hard to make us these please just sent and enjoy it a bit." He look at Angel "huh ok at least she ant lazy like Obito."

Angel blush at the comment "thank you" she said to him. "Hey am not lazy I get stuff in my eye!" Obito yelled "hhmm" Kakashi said turning his head away from him. "Ok ,ok you guy enough Kakashi tell Angel you are almost a Jounin now." Angel look at him "wow you sure are great Kakashi." "Yeah I can be great too" said Obito Angel and Rin laugh.

Rin look at Angel and said "we should have a sleep over" "yeah sure" Angel said happy. "I can came to" said Obito "no I don't think so" said Rin. Angel look at her watch "all no am going to be late Rin meet me at my place." "Ok sure thing" "bye" said Obito then Kakashi bent down. "Here I give you a ride Angel" she look at him "are you sure?"

"Yeah" she got on his back and off they went jumping from roof to roof. Angel got chills as the sun was going down. Finally they jump in front of a bar "thank you" Angel said. Bowing to him he nodded to her then he look at her "are you sure you can work here?" Angel look at him confessed "yeah cause they are short on help with the war going on and stuff."

"I see" said Kakashi he look at her "do you every get scared out there?" He look at her serious "emotion a worthless to a ninja." Then he look up at the sky "Maybe that why you can't be one you are…-" He stop himself. He look back at her Angel was looking down at the ground "sorry" he said. And was gone "No it's-" but he was gone before she could tell him it was alright.

~ the next day~

"Good morning Angel!" said Rin smiling at Angel "good morning" Angel said to her. Sadly "huh? Angel you have been acting so sad since last night, what happen?" Rin asked. But before Angel could answer there was a knock at the door Angel got up to answer it "huh? who could it be" asked Rin. "I don't know" said Angel she answer and there stood Obito and Kakashi.

"Is Rin here?" asked Kakashi "yeah" Angel said avoiding his eyes "Rin" Angel called for her. She walk around the corner "yes all Kakashi Obito whats wrong?" "come with us" said Kakashi. She nodded "sorry Angel but got to go" "yeah duty calls" said Obito. Angel nodded sadly and off the three of them went leaving Angel.

~hogkage office~

"WHAT! NO I CAN"T BE TRUE AND I WANT DO THAT?" Rin was crying. Then she grow silent "Angel is my friend I will not let anyone have her or take her away from us she is happy here." She turned around staring at the floor "I know, I know" said the third but she is in great danger to the village and her self included I didn't believe it ether."

"But, but" "Rin stop being childish we are ninja protecting the village and the people in it is above everything else!" Then Kakashi look down and keep talking "even if she is your friend we most do what is best for the village."

Then Obito step up to Kakashi "what are you saying we just throw Angel away like she is trash!" Then Kakashi look Obito in the eye "if that is what it takes yes!" "What!" Obito grab Kakashi. "Enough you two" Minato said "Rin I understand how you feel but it is best to protect her right?"

She nodded "yes sensei" "good we leave tomorrow Rin why don't you go get Angel ready for the time being." She look at him "yes sir" she step out of the office and close the door silently. "I am leaving too" said Kakashi and he was off in a flash. "Sensei is there another way to help her." "Sorry Obito it don't look that way" "who is after her anyway I mean what is angel?, why her?"

Minato look at him "well how can I put it it not that she is to weak to be an ninja but to powerful to be one?" "Huh?" "You will understand someday" he walk off "don't be late tomorrow Obito!" "Yeah!"

~Angel place~

"Hi Rin" Angel said she was in a little better mood _(why?) _Kakashi stand next to Angel. "Kakashi why are you here?" Rin asked "I tood Angel about are trip together tomorrow don't be late" he leave and close the door. "Angel IIII-" "well Kakashi told me everything how am dangers to the village and that he has to take me away so I can't bother anyone again I am going to pack." Rin look at her she was faking that smile she had tears coming out of her eye's "goodnight Rin" she said going to her room. Kakashi heard everything he felt bad for what he has to do with Angel. She was kind and smart helpful she was like a pure light that would wash over you. And wipe out all darkness that is how he felt around her. He thought about his father and mother and his dark past. All he could think about when near her was happy things and caring and loving others.

Then he felt something wet on his check (_what this he whip it a tear?) _But then Rin came out "Kakashi why you?" Then she saw tears on face "Kakashi you are?" "Hhhmmm it most of started to rain." Looking up at sky it started to rain "even the sky is crying for her?" She look to the ground "yeah" then he glared at her.

"Rin we have to do this it is what is best for her Angel would not want the village to be in danger cause of her you know." Then she look up at him she then realized Kakashi was right "Angel would hate to be reason for people's death." Rin nodded at Kakashi "well see ya tomorrow" "yeah" Rin said and went inside.

~ the next day~

Angel and Rin awoke both of them couldn't sleep it was so hard with everything going on. "Well Angel you ready?" "yeah" she replied and out the door the went. Angel ran into Kakashi "ooww" he look at her and they blush. "Sorry" she said bowing to "it ok are you ok" "yes." Rin was little jealous but happy that Kakashi was showing some emotion.

(_He never used to so why? Is it cause of angel?) _As the reach the gates waiting for there sensei. Someone was running toward them it was Obtio "guys hey guys" "what is it obito?"Kakashi asked. "Sensie says that we have to take Angel are self's" "huh? why?" said Kakashi. "Cause he was assigned another very important mission and then he gave me this note"

He read it "Kakashi, you will be leading the team cause since you are almost a jounin you can to Angel to where she need to go good luck Minatio." "Well, I guess am captain today lets get going" "right!" and off the went. When it was getting dark they stop to set up camp for the night.

Angel was so scared she grab her necklace that she has always had from the began. It was a pink crystal rock. She held it up to the moon light and watch the rainbow sparkles dance she sighed. Kakashi watch her then he walk up to her "Angel if you don't mind can you go get us some fire wood?" she nodded. And off she went into the woods Kakashi thought if he got he mind off of things maybe she would cheer up a little.

~hour later~

"AAAAAHHHHH! come on where is Angel? with the wood am freezing and hungry Obito complained. Rin hit him in the head "well why didn't you go get it" she yell at him. "I would have but…-!" "shhh" Kakashi smelled someone near by (_but who?) _They leap in for an attacked. They all dong it perfectly but then men came behind them and grab them. "Damn it who are these guys?" Then a figure walk out of the shadows his face was covered "well, well they sent little brats to guard her what fool of the leaf." "Who are you?" yelled Rin. "Am not your concerned where is the girl?" "What girl?" we don't have anyone with us" Obtio said. (_Idiot) _Kakashi thought "all really well we will see about that." Kakashi mange to break free of the guy who held him and ran into the woods. "Kakashi you bastard!" "sir what should we do?" "leave him he may lend us to her" "sir"

~in woods~

Angel was lost well she was think about what Kakashi had said to her _(we have to take you same place to be safe) _Angel started to cry (_why?, why? I like it here why can't I stay here? with everyone and you?) _Kakashi look away from her then Angel look up at him and smile (_well it is alright then I go) _Kakashi look back at her he could tell she was faking her smile. He went up to her and huge her she was shock (_am sorry) _he said in her ear.

(_But where every you go I will came and visited you_) he said to her (_Kakashi…-) (I will protect you on the way there I promise ok.) _She nodded and then they stared at each for a long time there lips inch closer and closer then Rin came in the door! ~end of flash back~

Bang! Angel trip over a stick "ooowww!" she moan then she tried to fine where they sat up camp. But then she listen so quiet too quite then she sense it someone was after her. So she ran as fast as she could till bang! again she met dark eyes. Those beautiful dark eye "Kakashi" she said "I think-" he hurry and cover her mouth. "Shh" _(Damn it they are every where why? For angel.) _

"Kakashi am scared why are they here for?" "you" he said to her. "For me" she breathe out he nodded to her she look down at her hand. "What am I? why am I so important? I just want to be normal" she sighed. Kakashi felt pain in her he huge her tightly "ha found ya" they grab Angel and Kakashi. And separated them they knock Kakashi out "Kakashi!" yelled Angel. Kakashi eyes went close slowly see her reach for him.

Kakashi awoke with everyone tied up he saw Rin and Obtio to his right. (_Damn it) _he thought "well, well I see you are awake why would that village leave such am important weapon in you hands?" "Weapon?" they all look at Angel "your lying she live in the village for two years she ant even a ninja" yelled Obtio. "Yes true but where was she till then"said the man with the cover up face.

They fell silent "you see that girl is very special she has rainbow chakra. "Rainbow chakra?" they asked. "Yes, she has every single element at her disposal and that is not all she can do much more too?", "Now I have talk enough kill them" Angel shout up from here dazed. "NNNNNOOO! don't you dared touch them."

Rin saw it her power was flowing out of her wings came out of her back. "Angel" breathe Rin she blow the guys around her away. "Hhhmmm, you are very powerful" said the man with the cover face. "But I know you weakness her held a kunai out to cut Kakashi throat . Angel started to cry more tears Kakashi said "don't worry about us angel hurry and get out of here go hurry."

She stared at him and huge herself "no, no I will not abounded you guys." "It is parts of begin a ninja you must complete the mission and do what you most." More men came out of know where Kakashi yelled at her "Angel we are done for just go." "No, I could not stand living in a world with out you!"

As Angel great power was blowing everyone away Kakashi look up at her "what are you doing?" She was float off the ground and glowing rainbow colors. "Get her capture her now!" yelled the man with the cover face. Then time slow down Kakashi saw Angel whisper "am so sorry" she said to Kakashi and there was a blinding light that surround them. "ahhh ANGEL!" yelled all of them.

Kakashi sat up in his bed sweating "what happen?" He look out his window of his bedroom in Leaf Village.

A.N.- Yeah ok this is my first Naruto story so please be nice! Now for what my character looks like?

Name-Angel

Age-two years younger then Kakashi

Hair color- chest nut blonde

Eye's color- Blue with rainbow colors that shines around them

Angel is very kind and shy she puts other first before her self. As the story goes on though you find out more about her and that she can be badass when she need to be! Well read and review and I have a Soul Eater fanfcition that has the same character Angel is my own so she belongs to me. But Naruto does not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~10 years later~

Tenzo was with his other ANBU comrades they have to protect someone for the lord in the land of fire. It was strange why them? Didn't he have the guarding of twelve. As they waited for the lord to appear before them. Then the doors open out came the lord a service told the "lord your lord ship this are the people that you asked for." "Ahh, good" he said to them "well lets hear your names."

" Since we are going to be together for awhile" "yes sir am Tenzo and the others are Yuri, Allen…" "Am Jill" said a lady not wanting Tenzo to speak for her. Tenzo glared at her he was the leader _(she better not step out of bounds) _he thought. "So if you don't mind why do you need are service? or what are we suppose to be doing?"

" Well you see young lad we will be touring around the fire country." "AH! Touring?" said Tenzo. "Yes I well why don't I show you bring her here" "yes sir" said one of the service. Tenzo look at a women she was breathe taking long chest nut blonde hair that went pasted her knees, blue eye's sparkle she wear a tan boots that went to her knees and her skirt was black lacy and her shirt was a button up shirt white.

It open up to show off her slim belly and light blue ribbon on the back the ends of the bow touch the ground. She had rainbow beads in her hair her ear rings wear crest moon the hang low and she had a crest moon chocker on too. "You see I found this pretty little lady clean her up and I was going to make her one of my wife's but.. Hahaha."

Tenzo hated the idea (_poor girl_) he thought "well anyway show them." Then a micro phone came out of no where s she sang a tone.

_La, La La LAAAAAAA!_

Tenzo had to say she had a voice of an angel "well gosh doesn't she have a pretty voice well this little lady is going on tour!" "Am going to make a kill with a voice like that he began to laugh. "So you guys will stay watch her no one going to take my money maker away." Tenzo wanted to hit this guy "well you guys will stay in the palace with me and the girl alright."

" Dinner will be ready in a bit till then why don't you guys relax and take a soak in the hot spring." As the lord made his leave Tenzo look at the girl she look so sad the girl was going to go to the hot spring. When the lord grab her arm "where are you going by your self" he said to her then he look at Tenzo "you go with her." Tenzo nodded she was scared till he held a hand out to her "relax a little bit I will protected you" Tenzo said. The girl relaxed and took his hand. The girl and Tenzo "walk in silent you did not have to do this for me, you have better stuff to do" she said to him. "It is my job" he said to her "thank you" she said to him. "No problem, hey by the way you have a beautiful voice" "ahhh thank you it is a gift I was bless with" she said to him. "I see hey what's your name?" "Am Angel" she said to him "can I asked your name" she said to him.

He stop and she was afraid she done something wrong "or can I not asked" "well I sense your not a threat am Tenzo" he said to her. "All I like that name it suit you" she said to him. He started walking again "how can you say that you don't know what I look like" he said to her. "You are right" she smile at him Tenzo felt a funny feeling warm inside.

They reach the bath "hey Tenzo can you stay till am done I don't want to be alone" "hhhmmm well I…." "please!" she pleaded with him "I feel I can trust you and I love for you to be my personally guard." "Weelllll I… she look down "it's ko I see" she started to walk away. "Wait alright I do it" "ooohhh thank so much!" she huge him.

"Alright go get your bath" she started to walk inside "thank you" she said to him and walk inside. "Tenzo what are you doing?" Jill asked. "Huh, what do you mean? am doing my job" "humph" she walk down the hall mad. He lend against the wall thinking.

~20 min later~

Angel walk out the bath "uummm if you like to take a bath I will wait for you" she said He look at her with a towel wrap around her "aahh no it is cold lets go get you dressed" he said to her. "I will take you to your room" he said to her" uuumm thank you" she said. The walk the hall in silent's "ok here we are" she said the walk to two big double wooding doors.

"uumm and you will be staying right across the hall" she said to him point to his room. She notices he was tired "uumm you can got relax I will be fine I don't want to trouble you further." "Yeah am little tired he went in to his room. Angel felt happy around him but now he was gone she walk into her room. She unwrap her towel and walk into her closets she grab some clothes and got dress.

She sighed "I found you" said a voice she turn around some man grab her by her neck. chocking her "you thought you could hide yourself from me your coming with me!"

~Tenzo room~

He set on his bed (_that girl there is something about her) "_aaarrr I thinking to much" he said. Then someone knock at the door "dinner ready sir" "thank you" he said putting his mask back on. He went to the door and open it but when he made it to the dinner table. He saw Angel was not there then he felt something was wrong so he went to get her. So he walk to her room door a knock "Angel dinner done" no answer so he open the door. When he walk in she was laying on the floor she had her towel on. "Angel!" her ran to her she was breathe but it seem as if someone was chocking her a "genjustu! Release" he said. "Fool that is not going to work you have to get inside her mind" "Tenzo help" she chock out. "Focus you chakra inside my mind please" "what?" "do it please."

"Ok" he did he help her break free her eyes shot open "thank you, thank you" she hug him crying. A few minutes of silent's went by "who was that what did he want?" Angel look down "why!" he shout at her "I don't know" "does the lord know about this!"

"No" she said "why don't you tell him" "I…I..I… just can't" she said to him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me" Then Tenzo grow weak "all know your weak cause of me, here let me help you" "What how?" "I can return your stamina and chakra to you." She put her hands on his chest and wings came out of her back she glow rainbow colors.

When she was done he felt so much better. She didn't move her hand till Tenzo said "we have to get to dinner" she nodded.

~dinner~

"All there are the two we where looking for" said Jill. "The lord is worried you took her away, we where order to kill you" she said to him. "I need to talk to the lord" he said to her "what why?" Jill asked Angel grab his arm "no, please" "I have to example what happen." Angel look at him "what so he don't think anything is going on between us." He look at her she was smiling "Yeah can't let him find out!" He walk off waving at her "what did you think he fall for you or something" Jill said to her. "Now go eat" and she walk off Angel felt hurt.

~Angel room~

Tenzo has been assign to her because of what happen but she keep thinking about what happen and what Jill said. She shook her head "no I will go and asked him what Jill problem is" she said to herself. She step out of the and went to his door then she heard people talking in his room. It must have been the other ANBU with him "well sir you have been assigned to the girl why?" "What happen?" "she was attacked" "why?" another asked.

"Don't know but someone is after her" "huh" "who care lets get this job done and get back home" a girl voice said to him. "Well first lets just keep ours eye open ok" "yes sir" said the rest of them. Angel hurried and ran around a corner and she watch as they all leave his room and went to there own. But the girl look at Tenzo she took off her mask she had short brown hair in a boyish hair cut.

"Hey after these job we should go on a date" "huh" "I being die for a chance to be on a mission with you" she said to him rub her hand on his chest. Ammm.. He took her hands and remove them form his chest. "That nice but lets force on the mission" "hump, yes sir" she wink and put her mask back on. Walk off he stood by his door then he sense Angel around the corner. "all Angel!" "hi" she said walking up to him they where silent for awhile. "So why not go out with her she is pretty." "What?" he was shock by her question "well you see" he rubbing the back of his head.

"She is not my type" "all I see" "well got to get some sleep we are heading for are first destination tomorrow." "So lets get to sleep" "yes sir" Angel said smile at him. Then as she was walking she turned around and told him "goodnight" "goodnight" he said to her and she walk in her room.

1 month have gone bye and Tenzo had been Angel escort since she was now a big star. The lord of the fire country let Angel do as she see fit. Angel was so grateful for everything he has done for her. Even if he wanted to make her his wife but he decided to let her live her life. Tenzo would have return home to the leaf but Angel was giving leaf half of her errands just to keep Tenzo.

So he was getting pay really good more then what he should have been making. So he could not complained he would watch Angel sing and he felt happy watching her sing. Angel was getting ready for her next concert then she heard a knock "Angel may I come in" "yes Tenzo" she said. He walk in in his ANBU outfit and the mask Angel walk up to him smiling. "Here" she handed him a bag "what is these?"

"A gift for you" she said smile at him he open it. It was walnuts his favorite snack Angel like them too. "Ahh, thank you but you didn't have to you are already over paying me as it is." Then she turn around "Tenzo you trust me right" "hhhmmm, well yeah you trust me don't you." "Yes of course I do" "then if you trust me and I you why you asked?"

"Cause I want a favor" "what is it?" "May I see your face?" "Hhhmm.. well you see IIII…" "I know it you don't trust me" then he had to say it "well then I make a deal with you tell me who is after you and then I will show you my face ok" She look down then back up "ok deal come to my room for dinner ok I have to get my song ready see you at 8 tonight" "yeah" he nodded and off she went.

~Angel room~

She was so excited and nervous she was looking at her self in the mirror. She wear a white dress with puffy on the shoulder and a tied bow in the back. It was short to show her perfect legs Tenzo watch her through the window. Come up behind her till she tuned around and jump on him "got you" she said laying on top of him. She was blush as so how good it felt to be this close to him.

He sat up as she still lay on his lap "ok so tell me who is these person after you" he said standing up "huh ok I really don't know" she said. Looking down but I think I seen him plenty of times "huh?" "You see I keep having this dream a boy with silver hair and dark eyes reach out to me calling my name, he has the leaf symbol like you and the same guy that I saw that one night is there too." "Ahh I get it you thought I was him" "no, no of course not you don't have silver hair" she said smiling at him. "So this strange man wants you for some reason" "yeah."

"Tenzo am scared I don't know who I am or what I am?" she said. Looking down at her hands "huh, I know how you feel you see I don't know who my family is ether, I was taking from my family when I was a baby and used a test subject." Angel could tell it pain him to talk about it. She look hurt for him she walk up to his back and hug him trying to squeezed some of his pain into her. It seem that way to him "am so sorry I had no idea" "am nothing but an experiment."

" No, no your not you're a great person and kind and your just so great." He took her hand from around his waist and turned around to face her. "Angel… Thank you" he said to her Angel went and reach for his mask he did not stop her she left it up and saw his face. For the first time he was so handsome she put her hands on his face he big dark eye's and before they know it there lips where lock in a passante kiss. He then went nibbling on her ear Angel arch her back and moan.

And then they where against the wall Angel legs wrap around his waist lips lock moaning Angel went and was kissing on his neck she want to have him please him, take any pain away from him. But then he stop kissing her he breathe out "sorry we can't I think that it is best that I stop this mission." "Huh, why?" Angel asked "am sorry please don't am sorry" she said. "I have to look Angel am a ninja and having relationship for a client just don't look good." "But I but" he jump out the window Angel cried and sank to her knees.

~3 month later~

Tenzo has been mopping around final Kakashi stop and asked him. "Hey you alright? "All Kakashi how are you?" "more like how are you? I have not seen you for a month and then when you came back, you are all depressed." "All really do I act like that" "yeah you sure have been." "Sorry have not notices" "A girl has been asking you out and you always tell her no"

Tenzo look down "she not my type" "yeah I guess your right she does seem a bit cocky for you huh" "yeah I guess so" Wanting to change the subject "so how is being a sensie for a team been" "yeah you see it is ok but it can be a pain." Then tv was on and Tenzo stop when he saw her Angel "turn that up!" he yelled Angel the poplar singer a lady came on and said that Angel had been missing for two weeks. Tenzo was upset "no, no" he race off to the Hokage office. Kakashi look at the TV looking at her pictures " I feel I know her before but why?"

Tenzo ran into the Hokage offices "sir!" "Ahh I see you have heard the young singer has gone missing" he stood. "Listen that is not all to it the lord that find her was killed and his son is now the lord." Tenzo was so shocked "but why Angel was not there she was traveling wasn't she?" "Well it seem the enemy did not know that at the time." I'll go to invested gate" but the third stop him. "No, there is nothing more we can do now." He stood up that man has her now."

Tenzo look at him "What man? Wait sir are you saying you know who Angel is?" "Well you see that girl is special powers and she is the one who brought the chakra beast to the first." " But how is that even true" "well I do remember her being sealed for a long time." " You know the first also called her the light, but as history goes when there is light there is darkness."

He stood and look out the window "so this man you know who he is right." The third nodded "she fought him before when the nine tails attacked she protect the fourth and his wife while they took cure of the nail tails." Tenzo could not believe it (_Angel I will find you)_

~2years later~

A girl in a bubble filled with a liquid was floating with an air mask on. Three shadowy figure watch her "I don't see what is so special about this girl" said a woman. "You will see soon enough, what she can do hey you is that virus ready yet." "Yes sir right here!" "Good go inject it in are pretty little Angel here." The girl look shocked "But wait it could be bad idea, what if it mutates her." "Well I figured that out that why I had make all these!" a wall slid up relive thousands of copies of the girl in the bubble.

(Yeah another Chapter done sorry so long I like to give a shout out to "Storm the Albatross!" Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3 wake up

A girl floating in a bubble filled with liquid sleeping till a voice called. _(Angel, Angel wake up!)_ the girl shout her crystal blue eyes open. She was shocked till a man with a mask came over "can you hear me?" the girl look at him. He look at her "do you understand me?" she put her hand on the bubble.

The man walk away "it is time" a women came up. "Are you sure?" she asked "Yes lets she what she can do." He turned to some men "let her loose" "yes sir" the girl bubble burst she laid on the ground coughing. "Welcome my beautiful little Angel" she look up at him with her piecing blue eyes.

She took off her masked "where, where…." he look at her then a buzz come through a speaker "lady Konan he has awaking" she took off with out another word. "Well it look like your power has help him recover thank you for that with, your help I will change this world."

The girl grab her head and a image came to her of a man with a masked. She then look up at him "now take her to get dress, so we can ran test to see what she can do." "Yes sir" the men went to her but before they could grab her she spin her legs kicking them sending them flying. "Hhmm!" the man with the masked look at the girl glared at him.

And before he hand time to reacted she took one of the kunai and hand it aimed at his throat. "Uuhh my how fast you are" then more man can running in they started to throw knife and kunai at her. She push the man with the mask into the wall. Wings came out of her body to block ever attack. Then she fly passed the men knocking them over and she went around a corner.

"Where is she" said one guard "don't know lets check over there." The girl was panicked then she turned around to find a door. She quietly open it inside she went she needed some clothes to cover her body up. The room she was in luckily is the weapon and gear room. She begin to search for anything she could use then she saw something.

It was glowing out of her corner of her eye it look like it was being examined it she reach for it something shocked her hand. And burned it she pull her hand back "that crystal" she said. She forget about it for know "I have to get out of here." She quickly grab some army style pants and a plan white tank top.

She grab some gears and a sword and she look at the crystal. Then she turned and left she open the door. Running to the corned looking around she turned then she jump up on the ceiling and ran on it. She ran for awhile till she came to a wide circle room with an big evaluator. "That must be the way out" she drop down till (_shit) _the elevator came down.

Inside was 30 men the man with the masked watch "hhmm these should be interesting" he said. "Freeze" they said then she reach for her sword. They attack her they throw exploding tags and fire jujutsu at her. "Well that was easy?" said one of them proudly then when the smoke clear they all look to the beauty before them. "Come on guys is that anyways to treat a lady" she said. And then her eyes went black and she blow all men away knocking them out. Then before she ran to escape she throw a knife a the camera. The mask man said "very impressive she know I was watching her the whole time." Konan came up to him "what are you going to do? she is free." "That is fine let her go what I want to see what else she can do, beside she will be back."

"Huh?" the girl ran out of the elevator to reach the surface. Then out of nowhere summon beast came out and attacked her. A giant centipede attacked her and knock her into the wall. Blood flood out of month it back up and then a rhino came and was going to ran into her. But she move out of the way then she saw a guy who was summon theses beast. Angel rush over to him punch him right in the gut and knock him out.

The beast disappears the girl grew wing and fly out into the sun. "Well she escape" Konan said "that fine like I said she will be back." Konan raised her eyebrow at him the girl fly awhile till she was to weak to fly. She fell to the earth the girl look up to green eyes and she passed out.

A.N.- another chapter sorry took so long but hope you like it read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Who am I?

Chapter 4

(_Darkness, Darkness is all around me and am alone!) "_Angel? wake up Angel!" "Who's that?" "What? you cant be serious that is who you are." "huh?" "Open your eyes, Hey why did you have you eyes close Angel."

Angel open her eyes "Well I.. I… where am I? and who are you guys?" "What how could you forget me the great Obito." "Ha like idiot more like it" "shut up Kakashi" "Ok ok you guys Angel we are in the park having a picnic don't tell me you forget that." "Uumm then who are you?"

"Am Rin" she said handing her a sandwich smiling. Angel look up at the bright sun covering her eye's she felt warm and then a smiled appear on her face. (_Then was that all a dream?)_ Angel look up at Kakashi and Obito arguing she felt happy. Then ever thing froze in front of her and shattered like glass.

"Wait guys" Angel said reaching for them "what?, what happen?" Then she heard someone speak "sad isn't that was a happy time for you Angel." "Huh" a girl appear in front of her "you ,you are the girl I just saw" "yep it me Rin all wow look how you grow Angel you are so beautiful." "Uuumm thank you" Angel stood up "Kakashi would be mouth dropping by your beauty" she said smiling.

Angel look confess "huh?" "I see that guy made you loss your memories but I will help you get it back, well I have to go you are about to wake up but I talk to you soon" and everything faded. "Tonbei" a girl voice called "she is waking up." "Hello how are you feeling?" The girl Hotaru was talking to set up "where am I?" she asked.

Hotaru look at the girl "well your in my village and you been out for a week, you where poison? but it disappear from you system it a miracle" Hotaru said smilling at her. The girl stare at Hotaru she look around the room "so uumm can you tell me your name?' "My name?" "Yes wait you don't have one!"

" I..I..I. don't know" Hotaru look at Tonbei worried "well we will got get you some food and water you need to eat and drink to get your strength back" Hotaru and Tonbei left the girl in the room. "What can we do now lady Hotaru?" "She just going have to stay until she remember something, someone was after her and they tired to kill her! But lady am going to get her food and drink ready she ran down the hall.

When she here them move on down the hall she saw her clothes. She grab them they where nice and clean and folded neatly. The girl got out of bed and started to get dressed while she was she felt pain shoot up her arm. She fell to the floor she got images of the people injected something into her. And that guy with the masked was there and then she saw another guy com in and say something about a six tails. _(What is that?) _After everything faded away. She set out side and saw a tree and climb it and sat on a branch of the tree looking at the sun set. "Angel?, Is that my name?" she asked her self.

Hotaru enter the room "here you go, huh?" the bed was empty. And the girls robe laid on the floor. "Ooohhh no she gone" she saw the window open and her clothes wear gone then she saw the girl on a tree branch outside. "Good she did not leave" she ran outside "hey don't scare me like that" she said to her. The girl in the tree look down at Hotaru "I was just looking at the sunset trying to think about me."

"Oh, I see" said Hotaru the girl keep talking "like who I am, or my name?" "Ohh did you come up with something Hotaru asked her. The girl in the tree jump down "well a girl come to me and said my name is Angel." "All that is good and what a pretty name" said Hotaru. "Well dinner is ready please come inside to eat."

Angel and Hotaru went inside to eat everyone was silent till Hotaru asked Angel "who attack you?" she asked Angel. Angel was sipping her soup till she meant Hotaru eyes " I was escaping for some place they had me keep there for awhile." Hotaru froze "what for?" "I don't know?" Angel replied.

"But it could not been good" she was looking at her right arm Hotaru notices these and felt sorry for her. "Well thank you for the meal and for your help but I think I should get going." Angel got up and started walking to the door "what wait!" she ran to her blocking her way.

"Where are you going?" Angel look at Hotaru "you help me enough don't you think, I need to go before they come looking for me." I don't want to get other people involve in my business, so please step aside." "Well can you wait till morning please, that is all I asked maybe master will be back by then." "Master?" "He is the one that training me"

"I see" Angel replied to her "ok one more night" "ok" Hotaru smiled at her. As she went to Hotaru room she found a picture of her and some guy. Hotaru look at her "that is my master he has been gone awhile now but he should be back soon." Angel and Hotaru laid down Angel was not that tired till sleep took over her.

She was in a dark place till a light came down at her. It appear as a girl with short brown hair and eyes. She smile at Angel "hello" "uuummm hi" said Angel. "You forgot my name didn't you" she nodded "am Rin" "and am supposed to be Angel right." "What no it is true you are Angel it just that man tired to make you forget."

"But your crystal should help you" "What's that?" "Crystal what is that? all no that man took it" Angel stop and started to think "you mean that pink jewel." "Yes where is it?", "where they held me captive." "You have to go back and get it but if you do be careful ok." Angel look at her "yeah" "one more thing you need to tell Hotaru her master is died that man killed him." Angel face saddened at the news and tears started to fell out of her eyes.

A.N.- Hotaru is in the Naruto Shipppuden 145 and her master has the 6 tails.


	5. Chapter 5 News

Chapter 5

"Why why me!" Angel hit the ground of darkness world she was in. Rin came down by her side to confront her. "Why did he kill him" Angel shout at Rin.

"Why?" she grab Rin shoulder and "why is he after me?" "Well you see Angel-" then Angel was pulled out of the dream. And she was looking Hotaru in her green eyes. "Angel?" Angel sat up looking at her "what is it?"

"You where crying" Angel look over to see the sun was coming up. Angel slid out of the bed and started to get dressed. "Where are you going?" "Am leaving" "why?"

"It is morning and there is no telling who is coming after me." Hotaru look at her and then shouted "SO." Angel turned back around to face her "so I will not put you in danger or anyone else." "But you said you would wait for my master!"

"Huh?, No I said till morning and then I will go…" then she remember what Rin had told her. "Any ways you master is not coming" she clench her fisted. "Why not?" Hotaru asked "cause his died" and she jump out of the window Hotaru fell to the floor.

Angel sat outside on the tree "miss, miss" Angel look down at Tonbei. "Lunch is ready you did not eat breakfast so am guessing your hungry good day." Angel jump out of the tree but "I will not take anymore hostbatali" Angel called back at him "wait Angel" knowing it was Hotaru voice. "Please, I need some answer how did you know about master and who are you?" Angel turn around she saw Hotaru dried tears on her face she hug herself. Angel sigh "alright" she look up at Angel with hope in her eye's.

They sat in silent's Tonbei made tea and purred each a cup. Angel spoke "well I don't know who I am or where I came from." There was a long pause Angel continue "or if I have a family." Hotaru gaps at that "when I woke up I was in this cold room naked and with no memories of who I was then this guy with a masked came to me. Hotaru look horrified at what was being said. Angel took a breathe "something in me told me to get away, so I escape and here I am now."

So is this guy the one who killed my master Angel nodded to her. And took a sip of her tea "but why? and why.. why are you so special." Angel look her in the eyes "I don't know but I going to find out." "What do you mean?" "Am going back there" Angel said standing up.

Hotaru sip out her tea "you doing what? Why?" "They have something that belongs to me so I have to go back for it." Then Hotaru look her in her eyes "am going with you!" Now Tonbei sip out his tea "what but miss" "I want to know why my master was killed." Angel look at Hotaru "are you sure" Angel said "yes, please" Angel look at her "I can't stop you, you have to live for you." She nodded to Angel then Tonbei "miss Angel please protect miss Hotaru" Angel look at him and said "I plan on it."

(well everyone sorry for the long update but here it is)


End file.
